The present invention relates to bore sight collimators which are used to align a gun bore with a telescopic sight mounted to the gun.
At present, when aligning a rifle bore with a telescopic sight, the procedure utilized is to take a suitably sized pin, which fits the bore of the rifle, without play, and then to clamp the optical collimator to the pin. The collimator is then aligned with the bore and, when the collimator optic is viewed through the telescopic sight on the rifle, an aiming grid is seen, which is then utilized to adjust the telescopic cross-wires. These systems are difficult to use as the pin in the bore is usually spring loaded against the side of the rifle bore, and the weight of the collimator will cause the pin to be misaligned.
Such existing arrangements are designed to be used with telescopic magnifying sights, so that the alignment pattern is not easily seen with the unaided eye since the pattern or grid is very small, and such devices are generally heavy since the optic is large and made of glass and the body thereof is metal. Such existing collimators are provided with a range of different size pins to fit a range of bore sizes. A magnetic version is also known but the magnet works only in one position and generally will not work on stainless barrels, since the magnet utilized is weak. Further, such previous arrangements are primarily intended to be utilized with rifles and are not suitable for use with hand guns where the iron sights are much lower and both pin and magnetic versions will not work on large bore guns such as shotguns or baton round guns.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a lightweight magnetic collimator which can be utilized on a variety of guns or rifles and can be utilized to align both low iron sights and telescopic sights, particularly, for example, on hand guns.
The present invention is an optical collimator device for use in aligning a gun bore with a gun sight is formed of a graticule and lens which are located within the optical collimator device housing. The optical collimator device is mounted on the end of the gun barrel with a magnetic bar and rail structure formed in the optical collimator device housing and this magnetic bar and rail structure allows the optical collimator device to adjust vertically for use with guns with low sights and with raised sights.